Un futuro deseado
by himeko kairi
Summary: Ross, deseo que aprendas a vivir como yo lo estoy haciendo gracias a ti...
1. Prefacio

**Notas de la autora:** Bien el primer fic que subo aunque más bien no es un fic si no una historia basada en la vida real pero todo relacionado con el mundo del anime.

Dedicado completamente a Ross, nena decir que te adoro es poco.

**Un futuro deseado.**

_Prefacio._

Siempre he creído, más bien creí que todo terminaba feliz para la gente que lo deseaba con pensamientos puros, creí que yo, que ella y todos terminaríamos como en un cuento de hadas pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, hay mucho dolor en la vida de alguien puro, de alguien cuya vida ha estado basada en falsos valores y sufrimiento. Ella fue quien me enseño eso, no todo es feliz o como ella diría "nena, no existen los cuentos de hadas", pero hay algo que realmente he aprendido y me alegra haberlo echo: La esperanza y a fe siempre deben estar presentes, por más que la vida te tumbe por todos lados debes levantarte y si te vuelve a tumbar, ¡Levántate de nuevo!, es decir no dejes que te venza. Y yo, que tengo estas esperanzas le voy a dar a ella lo que merece…

…Espero.


	2. Mi nueva vida

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE MI VIDA.**

La cabeza me duele, literalmente siento que va a explotar es una sensación de calor dentro de mi cabeza como si fuera el vapor de agua con fuego directo y por mas que me quemara, me gustaba, la razón es simple estoy en un aeropuerto esperando a alguien con un letrero que dice Himeko, era más fácil poner "mi nombre" pues su originalidad me haría inconfundible y me ubicaría fácilmente y sería menos mi espera. Por mi mente pasaban las múltiples opciones que tenia para hacer cuando la viera lo difícil era elegir cual.

Los pasajeros de el vuelo 030 estaban atravesando la puerta de bienvenido y las manos comenzaron a temblarme y sudar como nunca en la vida ahora los minutos parecían días enteros, estaba ansiosa y un poco asustada; todas las personas sonreían y abrasaban a sus recién llegados y se escuchaba mucho ruido pero de repente vi sus ojos distraídos y perdidos vagando por todo el lugar, era ella, algo me lo dijo al oído en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre los míos y yo con una sonrisa automática en mi rostro fui corriendo como un leopardo persiguiendo a su presa a abrasarla con una intensidad tan alta que pude haberla matado de asfixia. Mi presión había subido, el azúcar bajado y la adrenalina aumentado, estaba a punto del desmayo sin duda, pero no podía permitirle a mi cuerpo eso, debía estar despierto, por eso tomé una botella de refresco de cola que llevaba en un bolso, lo abrí y tomé un trago que abarco unos cien mililitros, estaba segura pero bueno, yo la volví a abrasar hasta que mi cuerpo me ganó y vi todo negro.

Colores, hay muchos colores, banderas por todos lados: Estados Unidos, Canadá, Egipto, India, Grecia, China, Corea y al fondo una gigantesca, notoria y blanca bandera que resaltaba con un circulo rojo fuego: Japón.

Me encontraba con un vestido largo y suave color hueso arrodillada sobre agua, la cual no parecía tener fondo a pesar de que me llegaba a las rodillas pero no prestaba atención a eso ya que mi rostro seguía observando el colorido espectáculo. De repente comencé a escuchar dos voces que reían alegres en el lugar, una era mía, la reconocía, pero la otra era de...

-Himeko, despierta ya por favor. -Me suplico una voz suave y alegre a la que era indiferente en esos momentos aunque ya la conocía bien. Pestañeé un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la intensa luz que provenía de una moderna lámpara posada sobre mí, en el techo. Estaba acostada hacia arriba así que fui desviando la mirada de la luz para encontrar los ojos de la chica los cuales estaban caídos, preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté ansiosa mientras me reincorporaba en la camilla con la ayuda de su mano. Al terminar de aclarar mi vista supe que me encontraba en la enfermería del aeropuerto, me había desmayado seguramente.

-Te Desmayaste antes de poder decir algo. -Cambiando su expresión por una más aliviada afirmó mi pensamiento con ese tono argentino tan familiar para mi.

-Argh, lo siento mucho debía haber tomado más azúcar. -Reí como si hubiese sido un mal chiste, pero aun así río conmigo para al callar dejar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, al fin despertaste y creo que estas bien así que... Hola Himeko. -Me saludó utilizando mi más usado sobrenombre (Himeko significa princesa y es un nombre japonés no tan usado como otros por eso lo elegí a esos finales de 2007 pero poco a poco se volvió algo normal y ahora lo tomaba como mi propio nombre en vez de Andrea, ahora era Himeko Kairi Asanuma), y no pude evitar abrasarla aunque ahora era uno suave y cálido.

-Hola Rosaline. -Decidí usar su sobrenombre completo.

Estaba a punto de llorar, lo sabía, pero debía ser fuerte y no dejarme dominar por mis emociones. Esta chica es mi mejor amiga desde el día en que la conocí hace cinco años y bueno, mi sueño era conocerla en persona (Si, la conocí por la Web, ¿Algún problema?), y heme aquí después de tanto, ahora tengo dieciocho, ella diecisiete y era hora de aprender a vivir.

Me separé antes de volver a desmayarme y la miré a los ojos con una inmensa sonrisa antes de sentarme en la camilla donde había despertado.

-¿Tú puedes creerlo? Porque yo no. –

-Para nada, esto era como algo imposible pero aquí estamos.

-Concuerdo contigo completamente.

Ninguna de las dos tenía algún tema para hablar así que antes de que el silencio se prolongara demasiado dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y que tal Primaverita?.

-Pues supongo que bien aunque igual que siempre.

-Entonces esta totalmente mal. –Me burlé y ambas reímos.

-Ross… -Le dije al dejar de reír aproximándome a ella para tomar sus manos con una cálida sonrisa. –Es hora de comenzar nuestras verdaderas vidas, recorreremos mi país y al final haremos nuestro inmenso viaje mundial hasta llegar a nuestro Japón. ¿Estas lista?.

Musité todo como si hubiese sido un discurso cantado sumándolo eso a un cuenta cuentos narrando una historia de aventura.

-Claro que si Hime, ¿vos?.

-Nunca he estado más segura que ahora.

-Pues que esperamos, traje los diccionarios aquí tengo el de japonés para practicar. –Me los mostró abriendo su maleta de mano pues debíamos saber muchos idiomas y solo sabíamos nuestro idioma, el inglés y nuestro querido japonés.

-Pues ¡partamos!. –Dije entusiasma con un tono exagerado mientras salíamos del inmenso aeropuerto.

Ya fuera nos dirigimos a mi convertible azul celeste del año 2000 que fue mi regalo de dieciocho y le ayude a subir su equipaje a la cajuela. Me dirigí a la puerta del conductor y entre al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía por el lado del copiloto.

-¡Allá vamos, mundo!. –Grité colocándome una mascada y unas gafas solares para crear un estilo _"Retro y Cool"_ al viajar. Ella se burlo de mi un momento y al final arranqué hacia nuestra primera parada, el inicio de nuestras vidas.


End file.
